This Eternal Love of Ours
by HouseKeeper13
Summary: A Philadelphia story chronicling some of the major moments in the relationship between Andy and Miguel from their first meeting. Rating will change in later chapters. Slash: Andy/Miguel.
1. Meet

This Eternal Love of Ours

_Chapter One: Meet_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Philadelphia, but rest assured if I did, the only thing I'd change was more screen time for Miguel and Andy!!!

**Author's Note: **Oh, yeah and be nice to me, it's my first attempt at writing slash. I just love these two so much I felt they deserved some back-story. Please read and review, please! It'll make me a better writer, and then everyone can enjoy this story!

----------------------------------------------------------

Andy couldn't be more relieved when his professor dismissed him. It's not that he didn't want to be there, it was actually his favorite class. For some reason though, today he just felt… restless. There was this feeling in him that screamed for him to go outside and discover whatever life-altering thing was going to reshape his life.

As he strode around campus, not entirely sure where exactly he was going he began to think about where his life was headed. He was in his last year of graduate school and soon he was going to have to get out into the real world and apply everything he had been learning. While this prospect absolutely fascinated him, he was filled with fear. The real world was something completely terrifying and new for him. He wasn't sure he was ready.

Before he knew it he found himself in front of his favorite coffee shop. It was a little, slightly remote joint off campus that just drew him in. He went to the counter and ordered his usual, looking around the shop for a place to sit. He was more than a little perturbed that his favorite spot was taken by two middle aged women gossiping about their husbands and children. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him.

"I take it they're in your seat." The voice was smooth and foreign and Andy thought it was beautiful. He turned around to get a better look at who was speaking to him.

"I'm Miguel, and that's my favorite seat too. It's the best seat to—"

"See everybody else around you", Andy finished. "My name's Andrew".

"Well, Andrew, do you want to sit with me?" Miguel asked, pushing out a chair with his foot.

Andy sat down, a funny feeling sneaking up on him that maybe this man before him might have something to do with his destiny. They sat down and talked for about half an hour, getting to know each other.

What Andy learned was that Miguel was a substitute at a local high school, who was waiting for a permanent position to open up. He was an only child, and liked movies and music and reading. He was brilliant, Andy decided, and as they departed (Miguel's lunch break was over and he had to get back to his class), Andy merely waved and managed a meek "See you around". It was Miguel who voiced the hope Andy was afraid to.

"Can I meet you here tomorrow, Andy? Maybe the same time, or a little sooner so we could get the good table?" The hopeful look in his eyes was too much for Andy to say no to even if he wanted to.

"Sure, Miguel, I'd like that."

"Good." With that, Miguel smiled and walked out of the shop, leaving a very confused Andy in his place.

Had they been flirting? Andy knew he was certainly taken by Miguel, but was Miguel gay too? They had certainly gotten on well enough, but that didn't mean that Miguel thought of him as anything more than a friend—even if he was gay. Still, had what they set up for tomorrow been a date? Andy shook the thoughts from his head, unwilling to allow himself hope that Miguel was as into Andy, as Andy was into Miguel. He refused to allow himself to even presume that Miguel was gay—Andy had made that mistake too many times before. The best thing to do was to just wait and see what tomorrow brought.

----------------------------------------------------------

When he got to the coffee shop the next day, Miguel wasn't there. Andy panicked slightly. Maybe it was just a joke, and Andy was falling for it, taking it too seriously. It took all his strength to sit and wait and not just get up and leave. But he couldn't. He was pulled to Miguel—it was that simple. He had to wait for Miguel, on the off chance that he would come. Andy waited for what felt like hours, but in reality was only eight minutes. The jingle of the door opening caught his attention as his head whipped toward the entrance.

In walked Miguel with a smile lighting up his face that was contagious. Andy eagerly waved at him, feeling too dorky for his own good, while Miguel laughed and walked over to him. His laugh was deep and rich and Andy decided that it was worth the stress of not knowing if he would show up or not.

At first talk between the two of them was easy and light. Miguel explained that the reason he was late was that he was waiting for a student to finish up a test, and Andy shared stories about his classes and professors. Then, things got heavy. The two of them opened up to each other, though nether could explain why it took two days to share what they had kept bottled up for years. Andy learned that Miguel's father was an ex-military drunk who beat him when he was a child, and his mother had died when he was young. As Miguel recounted certain "episodes" his father would have, Andy tried his best not to tear. Miguel's strength was astounding to Andy, and his courage to speak about his childhood traumas had touched him. When Miguel finished recounting the last encounter he had with his dad before leaving for school in America, he looked up. The look he gave Andy was intense—it seared into his soul, yet it wasn't accusatory, it was merely comforting, understanding, and desiring Andy to open up. Andy stared back at Miguel with an equally intense look—offering comfort, empathy, and passion. Later, Andy would swear that the air sparked between them. The moment was broken suddenly when Miguel cleared his throat and looked down at the table.

"Listen, Andy this was fun, but I have to go."

"Oh." Andy replied, hoping that the disappointment wasn't too evident in his voice.

"I have to go back to school." Miguel offered.

"Yeah, I understand" Andy said, looking down at the table while Miguel got up and began to head for the door. Maybe he had been too intense. Maybe he had imagined the look Miguel was giving him. Then again…

"Wait!" Miguel turned around, a look of hope etched across his features. "There's a party tonight, um… I know it's just a college party, but I was wondering if maybe you might…want to go with me… like maybe as my um… date?" The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. He was about to take it all back, to laugh it off when Miguel spoke first.

"Yes! I'd love to! Where is it and what time?" Andy looked up in shock. Had Miguel just agreed to go on a date with him?

"What if I picked you up about nine?" Andy braved.

"Sounds perfect. I'll give you my address."

By the time they had exchanged numbers and addresses, Miguel was going to be late. As he sped off in his car, Andy sat back down at the table, replaying the events of the last two days.

He couldn't believe his luck.

----------------------------------------------------------

Andy showed up at Miguel's promptly at nine. Andy had never felt this nervous for a date in his entire life. He sat in his car for a good five minutes before gathering up the courage to walk up to Miguel's door and let the date begin.

When he put his fist up to knock, the door opened, and Miguel looked out at him, eyes bright, and looking more relaxed than Andy had ever seen him.

"I thought you were never going to get out of the car" Miguel said. "I thought maybe you would just drive away." Andy put his head down, thoroughly embarrassed of his little display in the car. Miguel just laughed and put Andy out of his misery by changing the subject.

"At least we don't have a time limit tonight," Miguel said. "No pesky classroom to get back to." Andy shook his head eagerly in agreement. As Andy headed to the car, he was stopped by Miguel's hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, listen to me. If you're that uncomfortable we don't have to do this." Andy couldn't believe his ears. Did Miguel really think that he didn't want to be here, when in fact, he was just nervous about not being able to show Miguel a good time?

"Miguel, I want to do this." And with that, he grabbed his hand as they walked the rest of the way to the car.

The drive to the party was as comfortable as their previous conversations in the coffee shop, but once they arrived at the party things got awkward again. Andy didn't know if Miguel was open about his preference, and if Miguel expected him to continue holding his hand and showing affection. Instead, the two of them walked into the loud room standing close to one another, and looking around for a good place to stand. They tried to have a conversation, but the party was too loud for that, so they stayed at the party for about two hours, the air awkward between them as each was clearly out of their element. Neither knew the boundaries of the other and were unsure what would be okay or not. Miguel tried his best to make Andy feel comfortable that he was having a good time, while Andy was just trying not to let his uncomfortable feelings ruin Miguel's night. Finally, Andy spoke up.

"Do you want to get out of here, maybe see a movie or something?" Miguel could not answer fast enough.

"Yes, please!"

So, Andy and Miguel headed back to the car and once alone again in the comfort of the drive to the theatre they again slipped into easy conversation. There was so much to learn about each other that there wasn't a silent moment the entire car ride. When they finally arrived at the theatre, the two walked inside, hands lingering but not touching, and went inside their theatre. They were the only ones inside the theatre, and the two of them spent the duration of the movie laughing as loud as they wanted, and yelling at the screen. About half way through the movie, Miguel reached over and held Andy's hand. They stayed that way until the end credits.

----------------------------------------------------------

Once back at Miguel's house, Andy parked the car and turned to face Miguel.

"Andy, you seem to have a problem getting out of the car when you arrive at my house. What's wrong?" Andy turned to Miguel, incredulous that something could be wrong after the great time they had had at the movies.

"I just don't want this night to end. I would bring you back to our coffee shop, but it's been closed for hours. I just wanted you to have a good time." Miguel rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "Come on."

Andy reluctantly followed Miguel to his doorstep while Miguel unlocked the door and opened it. After stepping inside he turned around.

"By the way Andy, I this was one of the best first dates I've ever had. Thank you." Before Andy knew it, Miguel had kissed him on the cheek and had walked inside, shutting the door behind him. As Andy turned away, he heard a yell coming through the door.

"You better still be there at the coffee shop tomorrow. By leaving me with a first date as fun as this one you're obligated to take me on a second. It's the rules."

Andy swore of his hatred for breaking the rules, and laughing, drove back to school, eager for lunch tomorrow and the promises it held.

**Author's Note: **Please review! Suggestions and criticism are loved. I'm a big girl, I can take it.


	2. Kiss

This Eternal Love of Ours

_Chapter Two: Kiss_

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, thanks for making it this far into chapter two. For the first time in my life I've actually made a plot outline for each chapter and I am determined to stick to it. I thought this would help me avoid writer's block and would enable me to get chapters up more quickly (plus I may actually finish it!). Ha. I'm really very sorry that this took me forever to post chapter two. Believe it or not the plot outline was very specific and I knew what I wanted to happen this chapter, but I didn't know what _specifically_. So basically the whole thing holding up the entire story was (are you ready for this): what they would do on their second date! It really is very trivial I know, but it just held up everything! So, without further ado: Chapter Two of "This Eternal Love". English major people would this be put in quotations, meaning short story, or underlined meaning novella? I'm thinking it will be of novella length, but what _is _"novella length"?

Chapter Two: Kiss

Miguel was nervous to say the least. He had been meeting Andy every day since their first date, but always at the coffee shop. After their last date started off as a fiasco, they weren't too eager for another public date. But they were sick of meeting as friends in the coffee shop every day, and were ready for a second real date. The answer to their problems came when the owner of the coffee shop came to them to tell them that there was an 'Open Mike Night' in three days, and they were welcomed and encouraged to attend. It seemed the perfect date idea for their second try. Before Miguel knew it "three days" had shrunk to "twenty minutes".

He and Andy had been taking things slow, but not by any choice of theirs. The right moment just hadn't come along and the two of them were determined to make the moment special. They hadn't actually discussed how they felt about public displays of affection in great depth, but the general consensus was that because neither of them had come out, they would not flaunt their relationship. However, Miguel found himself so attracted to Andy, he didn't know how much longer he could continue without some displays of affection.

Miguel was broken out of his reverie at the sound of a series of knocks on his door and Andy's voice yelling to him.

"Miguel, come on, we're gonna miss the opening act!"

Miguel grabbed his coat and keys as he walked to the door and shouted to his boyfriend. "Relax, Andy! We have plenty of time. We might have had more if you had actually picked me up on time, but I'll let it slide."

They stopped in the doorway, face to face, each aware of the powerful feeling of their stomachs catching in their throats. While staring into the other's eyes they never felt themselves lose control, but they lost it all the same. As they closed their eyes and leaned into each other, within moments, both the men were out of breath and mere centimeters from the other. Suddenly, the sound of a car nearby backfiring brought them jerking away from each other and back into reality, each thoroughly embarrassed. They hustled back to Andy's car, each blushing and babbling, and feeling very put-out at the inconvenience of the commotion, moderately anxious about the anticipation they were feeling towards their first kiss, and just a little relieved they hadn't blown it yet.

Andy was the first to speak as they drove off in the car towards their coffee shop. "Miguel, do you ever have the feeling that the expectations for this kiss are spiraling out of control? I feel like each time we have an inkling of a moment, it results in us about to kiss. Then, some unforeseen outside force breaks it up. Maybe it's an omen."

"Andy, don't say that. The right moment just hasn't happened. We decided together that we were going to make it special. Maybe all this anticipation is going to work in our favor. Maybe it'll pay off. You're not having regrets, are you?"

"Only that I didn't kiss you the first time we met at the coffee shop."

The conversation quickly fell back into their normal banter, and within a half hour, they arrived at the coffee shop.

--------------------------------------------

"Andy," Miguel shouted over the sound of the band. "I know I'm not accustomed to American music, but does it always hurt this badly?"

"Not if it's done right! I can feel my ears bleeding."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"It's only the first act! I'm sure the others will be better."

Unfortunately for Andy, he was very, very wrong. The acts seemed to get worse and worse, and after a two poets, one who spoke of unicorns and the other who spoke of death, the men were beginning to dread how the rest of the relationship would go based on the first two disastrous dates.

The night continued in similar fashion, with Miguel and Andy sneaking glances, and finding excuses to touch one another. Miguel's hand would brush Andy's thigh, or Andy would graze Miguel's foot with his own, just slightly wrapping his foot around the other man's ankle when he would innocently stretch between performers. However, the touches were subtle and fleeting, and despite the enjoyment Miguel found himself increasingly conscious of the quality of the performances, his observations quickly becoming paranoia as he continually leaned over to remind Andy that they could just go if he wanted to. Andy would turn to Miguel and tell him "it's okay".

Miguel's mind was whirring at breakneck speed. Was Andy joking? Was he being patronizing? He couldn't refer to the music as being "okay", could he? Miguel almost laughed aloud at the thought. True, he considered himself a musical aficionado, but even someone with no taste in music could see how terrible these acts were. Right? Maybe, just maybe Andy was enjoying the music. What would he think of Miguel pressuring him to leave? Miguel didn't want Andy to think that even though the music was great, Miguel couldn't stand being with him any longer. He considered telling Andy that he didn't want to get away from him, but if Andy hadn't been thinking about that in the first place, Miguel would be planting it in his head, and it would come to his mind, even if it hadn't been there before.

Despite Miguel's inner turmoil, Andy kept his eyes trained on the stage ahead of him. When a performer who had performed some sort of yelp to an acoustic guitar had finished, the owner came on the stage and announced it was the end of Open Mike Night. Miguel didn't fail to notice that she hadn't thanked the performers for coming out to perform. He turned to his side and to face Andy, trying with all his might to read the expression on the man's face for some indication of what he was feeling. After a couple moments, Andy stood up and stretched, looking around the room as he did so.

"Well, it seems you weren't the only one with the idea to leave. The place is basically empty."

Miguel blushed. So Andy had thought Miguel had wanted to get out of the date early. His stomach was knotted as he desperately searched for the right words to apologize and explain his desire to make it a good first date without offending Andy. Miguel's mouth hung open as he stammered incoherently. Putting him out of his misery, Andy took his hand and cupped it around Miguel's chin as he gently pushed his jaw up, effectively closing his mouth. Miguel wondered briefly about the calluses on Andy's fingers, before Andy proceeded to put a finger against Miguel's lips. Miguel swallowed hard against the pressure of Andy's finger on his own lips. Andy silently moved his hand to cup Miguel's cheek, his finger dragging across Miguel's lips as he went. In a daze, Miguel reached up to place his hand over Andy's, feeling the contrast of Andy's smooth skin to his calloused palms. Finding himself struggling to catch his breath, Miguel licked his lips where the ghost of Andy's finger still remained. As Andy licked his own lips and leaned in toward Miguel, Miguel felt his pulse quicken. Suddenly, he was snapped out of the moment, as Andy's hand yanked out of his at the sound of Karen, the owner addressing them both as she placed chairs up on the tables.

"I'm not going to even bother asking if you boys enjoyed the show and had a good time. I just hope I didn't ruin your date."

Miguel and Andy looked at one another, unsure of how to react, or even how to read Karen's comment. She hadn't sounded condescending or disapproving, and her face read nothing but honest regret to mimic her words. As Andy began delivering some story about how they were just friends, trying his best to charm Karen, Miguel cut across him. He wasn't sure whether he had spoken out jealousy at seeing Andy charm Karen, out of astonishment that Karen knew about their relationship, or out of embarrassment for being seen about to kiss another man in a public place.

"Actually, it's our second date."

Karen smiled warmly at them both. "I'm sorry I couldn't have provided a more enjoyable setting."

"You did fine honey," Andy said, kissing her cheek.

Again Miguel found himself speaking before he could stop himself, this time fully aware that jealousy was the cause. "How did you know?"

"Oh", Karen said, taken aback. "I didn't know it was a secret. I'm very sorry! I've just seen you two together every day at the shop, and I saw you guys tonight… I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Andy smiled warmly at Karen, much to the displeasure of Miguel. "Honey, don't worry about it."

"I'm sure no one else noticed," she said hurriedly. "It's not like I've ever seen you two be affectionate, and I haven't mentioned it to anyone. The way I see it, it's no one's business but yours."

"Thanks Sweetie," Andy said. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Andy. Bye Miguel."

Miguel felt his face heat up as he watched Andy hug Karen goodbye and whisper something in her ear.

The car ride home was a quiet one, each man concentrating on his own thoughts.

When they arrived back at Miguel's house, Andy turned off the car, and Miguel unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to confront Andy.

"_Sweetie? Honey?! _What the Hell was that about, Andy?! You never hug me. You never call me some cute little nickname. I'm the one whose supposed to be your bloody boyfriend! This isn't going to work if you're going to act like that around women."

Andy sat dumbstruck as Miguel opened the door and stalked off towards his house. Recovering, Andy quickly pulled off his seatbelt and rushed towards Miguel.

"You called me your boyfriend."

Miguel ignored the flushing of his ears as he turned on Andy. "Don't change the subject, Andy. You were too—too… _natural_ around her! It's not supposed to look so right."

Andy grabbed Miguel's hand that held the key he had been turning in the lock. "That's not what right looks like, Miguel. You and me. That's what's right. Looks have nothing to do with it."

With that he roughly grabbed Miguel's hair and pulled him closer, their lips roughly crashing together, ebbing and flowing like waves of the ocean as they found a rhythm coming together. Miguel was the first to pull away, out of breath.

"Everyone can see us out here."

"Screw everyone else."

With that, it was Miguel's turn to bring Andy to him. The kiss was much more gentle and calm than the first, conveying a feeling of affection and caring instead of the desperation and longing of their first. The first kiss had been passionate and unruly, this one was practiced and sensual.

This time it was Andy to pull away, panting slightly as a goofy smile crossed his features.

"So, your boyfriend?"

"Well, I don't just kiss any of my friends like that."

"Good."

"Good night, Andy."

"'Night, Miguel."

With that the two leaned forward together for one last goodnight kiss, and found themselves bumping their noses. As they pulled away, rubbing their noses, they laughed nervously, and Miguel voiced what was on both their minds.

"At least we made it through our first kiss without any disaster."

Andy laughed and agreed, placing his forehead against Miguel's for a minute before kissing him on the cheek. Miguel placed his hand over where Andy's lips had been and smiled wide.

Andy's smile mirrored Miguel's as he asked him, "So, that music really sucked, huh?"

**Author's Note: **Very sorry this took so long. I'll be going away in a couple of days, and won't have internet. However, I will have plenty of time to write, and am expecting to be able to post a couple new chapters when I get back on Sunday/Monday. Hope you review, and enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Fight

This Eternal Love of Ours

_Chapter Three: Fight_

**Author's Note: **I've developed a schedule to hopefully keep this story running smoothly without much delay. While I can't promise perfect adherence to the schedule, be expecting updates on or around every Monday. The bad news is the story won't be finished until mid July. The good news is so far it has thirty planned chapters. Please read and review, it's hard writing a story with so little a following, and even less reviews, as it leaves me unsure of people's reactions, which doesn't improve my writing skills any.

Chapter Three: Fight

"Miguel, I really don't see how this is any of your business!"

"That's exactly what the problem is, isn't it Andy? You're too selfish to think how anything could affect me!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't think everything was about you we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Andy, why can't you accept that we're a couple, so whether you like it or not, your decisions affect me?"

"Because some things don't affect you at all. Some things in my life are about me, and no one else!"

"If something affects you that affects me!"

"Stop thinking you somehow have a say in what happens to me."

"We're committed to each other, Andy! That means I'm entitled to concern for your well being."

"No it doesn't Miguel, we're not married!"

"What the hell does that have to do with it?! By entering into a relationship with me you're acknowledging that we're equals and involved in each other's lives."

"I don't need you this involved in my life! I don't need to turn to you for life advice. You're a failed artist who decided to play it safe and become an English teacher because you were too afraid to try and fail at what you loved. I won't take advice from someone who can't live their own life to their satisfaction."

"That was so far over the line. Why can't you see this isn't about career choices, it's about your health? Why can't you see that? I'm trying to be mature about this, but you're acting like some kid. God, Andy! I don't need to take this crap from some child who is too self involved to put as much into this relationship as I am. You're just more trouble than you're worth."

"If I'm so much trouble, why don't I just rid you of your burden?"

Andy was regretting the words before they even left his mouth. He tried to stop himself, to pull them back in, but his pride was too much, so he turned around and walked out of the room, picked up his keys and left Miguel's apartment. He hadn't meant to push Miguel so hard. In fact, he couldn't believe he had brought up Miguel's art. One of Andy's favorite things about Miguel was that he was an artist. He had the soul of an artist. Sure, he was a great teacher—Miguel was great at whatever he decided he wanted to master. But in his heart, he would always be an artist. As such, he had the temperament of an artist, which Andy found both fascinating and an incredible turn on. He knew Miguel was passionate, and with that passion came a temper, it had just never been directed at him before. He and Miguel had never fought before. As he reached his car Andy sat in the driver's seat and put his keys into the ignition. He wanted to drive away and never look back, but he couldn't find it in him to turn the key and leave.

Miguel was sensitive to his shortcomings as an artist. It was his biggest insecurity, and he had trusted Andy enough to confide that in him. Andy was furious with himself for betraying that trust, and hated that he had hurt the person he so desperately wanted to protect from the uglyness and evil of the world. Andy just never thought he would have to protect Miguel from him. The more he realized how badly he had hurt Miguel, the more his anger dissipated, and his feelings turned to guilt and shame. Something inside of him fought the feelings, no doubt the part of him that felt the need to hurt Miguel in the first place. That part of him pointed out that Miguel had also drawn upon Andy's greatest insecurity.

It was hard for Andy to control his jealousy. He was very aware of just how attractive his boyfriend was, and often found himself fighting the urge to revolt whenever he caught women or even the odd man eyeing Miguel, flirting with him, Andy all the while powerless to stop them and let them know just how off limits Miguel was to him. Andy was constantly afraid of losing him to someone else, it made him incredibly self conscious, and particularly concerned about his age. The age difference between Miguel and Andy was enough that it made Andy self conscious about his own maturity level, and his ability to retain Miguel's interest. He could kill himself for just making his immaturity even more evident through his childish arguments, but he was also hurt Miguel had brought it up.

Andy was so distraught and so torn from the stress of the fight, the pain at hurting Miguel, the anger with himself for being so immature, and the fear that was dawning on him that he may have lost his boyfriend was too much. He put his hands over his face and began to sob.

His crying was interrupted when he heard the sound of a knock on the window of his car. Without even looking, Andy knew it was Miguel. Suddenly, he was aware of how foolish he looked, in his car in front of Miguel's apartment, not leaving, and feared Miguel was there to tell him to get away from his property. Andy hurriedly wiped at his eyes, knowing Miguel had already seen him crying, and fumbled to turn the key and drive away before he had to hear Miguel say it.

His car stalled, and he lost all semblance of control, breaking down into great sobs. Andy was only vaguely aware that Miguel had left his side, when suddenly he heard the sound of the passenger seat opening and turned to see Miguel sitting next to him. Before he knew what was happening, Miguel had wrapped his arms around him, his strong embrace comforting, as he held Andy and whispered soothingly to him as Andy's cries turned to quiet heaves of his body, and eventually, sniffles. When he had calmed down, Miguel wiped his tears with his thumb and turned to him.

"Andy, we need to talk."

"I'm sorry, I'll be gone in a minute."

"Andy, you're not getting out of this conversation that easily."

"Listen, I don't need to hear you tell me you want to break up. I got that message already when you told me I was more trouble than I was worth."

"Andy, you don't understand—"

"No, I do. It's okay. You don't have to explain. You were right. You deserve better. You deserve someone as intelligent and passionate and mature as you."

"You think I want to break up?! Because of some stupid fight? Andy, will you just shut up a minute and listen to me? I don't want to break up. It's the last thing I really want right now."

Andy averted his eyes and mumbled the words that had been haunting him for so long.

"You can have so much better than me."

Miguel was shocked. "Andy, there is no one better than you. What makes you think I could find someone who would make me as happy as you do?"

"Miguel, you could find someone as talented as you, and as passionate, and as intelligent, and as attractive, and as mature…"

Miguel shook his head, and grabbed Andy's hand. "Is that what this is about? Andy, I had no idea you felt so insecure. I'm sorry if I haven't told you how much you mean to me, that you think you're not all those things. The truth is, I want you Andy, and no one else."

"But you even said I was immature—"

"I said you were acting immature. Which you were. You need to realize that we're in a serious relationship, and you and your life affects my life."

Andy thought about that for a long time. Finally, he decided on saying what was in his heart. "I'm sorry I said you didn't make anything important of your art. I just think you have more talent than you're aware of, and you need to not be so afraid of failure. You need to let yourself out there and do what you love."

Miguel didn't know what to say. He was touched at Andy's words, but failed to find the words to tell him so. Instead, he leaned over and kissed Andy. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and conveyed all the feelings of gratitude and regret and apology that had remained unspoken. When they broke apart, Miguel was the first to speak.

"Maybe I'll go back to school for a little while, and get the proper certification to be an art teacher. It would be a shame to let my education degree go to waste."

Andy smiled. "Only if you actively try to sell and create your artwork on the side."

"Deal."

They sat that way for a long time, holding each other, and assuring themselves that the relationship held a future—a great future.

"Miguel," Andy said, "I think this fight was a good thing. I mean we survived it, and I think we're actually better off for it."

"I think you're right. It's funny. It seems like such a small thing we were fighting over in the first place."

"You're right," Andy said, running his thumb over Miguel's knuckles absentmindedly. "I can barely remember what it was about at all."

"You wanted to go skydiving this weekend with your sister and her boyfriend. I didn't want you to go because I was afraid you'd hurt yourself." Miguel supplied, his face sincere.

Andy laughed, "Miguel, I wasn't being serious when I said that. I remember perfectly well what we were arguing about, it's just a figure of speech. I'm not sure how I could forget."

Miguel's facial expression remained unchanged. "But you're not going, right?"

Andy studied Miguel for a long time. He sensed fear, not in a motherly concern for some possible broken bones, but a deep seeded, real fear that was hurting him. He squeezed his hand, and asked "Miguel, why don't you want me to go?"

"I already told you. I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself."

Andy remained patient, searching Miguel's eyes for the answer. "It's something more than that. What?"

Miguel sighed, and looked Andy straight in the eyes. "I'm afraid of losing you. If something happened to you, I mean something bad--really bad, and you got sick or died, I don't know what I'd do. I need you Andy, I need you with me. Without you, I'm not sure how well I'd function, or how long I could keep going."

His answer startled Andy. He had had no idea how terrified Miguel was of losing him, but he could see how real his fear was etched across every feature of his face. At that moment, Andy knew he would do everything in his power to shelter Miguel from having to realize that fear.

"Miguel, nothing is going to happen to me. You won't have to go on without me."

They both knew that Andy had no right to make a promise so far out of his hands. Andy and Miguel knew that there was no guarantee of a tomorrow for the two of them, but what they did know was that if they had the choice, they'd have that tomorrow—and that was enough for them, for now.

"I think I'll be calling my sister to tell her I won't be able to go with her this weekend."

"Do you have to call now? Can't it wait a little while?"

"I can wait as long as you need me to."

"I'm sorry you aren't going skydiving."

"You really don't want me to?"

"No."

"Then I'm not sorry."

**Author's Note: **The next chapter will be entitled "Love", so I'm sure you are all capable of making the mental leap to infer what happens, but in the chapter _after_ that, the story will have a rating change to M, so if you're looking for it, please remember to re-adjust your rating filters.


End file.
